This invention deals with a new and novel adjustable putting deck for sport and recreation.
The device is essentially a flat surface, equipped with putting holes and the capability of adjusting each of four corners of the device at random, to create a putting surface having many configurations. This combination is one of the unique features of the putting deck, and it is the feature that draws the avid golf player to its use. One of the principal objects of the instant invention is to provide a practice green for golfers so that they can practice putting without having to gear up and go out to a golf course. A lot of times, the golfer does not have time to go to a golf course to undertake this practice, and sometimes, the weather prevents the golfer from practicing, even when a trip is made, Further, this invention can be utilized as a game of skill and can provide many hours of entertainment, for example, in a bar room atmosphere, or recreation room or game hall.